Blondes and Blood
by xYaoiGirlx
Summary: (HieadxErts) They say blondes look best in dark red, but what about being soaked in your own life? Your own crimson blood?
1. Blood

Disclaimers: I don't own Megami Kouhosei. I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Blondes and Blood by Yaoi Girl

// Erts \\

They say blondes look best in dark red, but what about being soaked in your own life? Your own crimson blood?

Blood. Blood red eyes that glare at me from the shadows of GOA. The owner of those eyes wants me bathed in that color. I can tell without even touching him.

And it's not because he hates me directly, it's because of whom I'm a best friend with, his eternal rival: Zero Enna.

With me, being as close to a Goddess pilot as you'll find on GOA right now, hanging out with, through Hiead's eyes, a 'low-life, annoying, good for nothing, wannabe Goddess pilot,' why wouldn't he rank me up there with Zero on his hate list? In reality, Hiead fears that I'll put in a good word for Zero and that he will be pushed aside until he's needed, once Teela's left, of course. However, that's not the way GOA and GIS operate.

I hurry through the halls, looking for my best friend when I stop cold, something causing me to look over my shoulder and down the hall to my left. My breath catches in my throat as I stare at the boy glaring darkly at me from his leaning spot against the wall, a wicked smirk spread across his lips. He knows I fear him, yet at the same time, I don't fear death. If he were to kill me, he would never have his chance as a Goddess pilot, so the worst he could do to me is injure me to near death and he'd merely have a punishment before returning to training.

Hiead steps away from the wall and drops his arms that he had crossed against his chest, his crimson eyes now closed as he put his hands in his pockets, turning to walk the other way.

I sigh in relief as I watch him walk away, then I continue on, knowing that I'm safe for the time being.

~*~

// Hiead \\

Erts Virny Cocteau.

That name sounds so rich and important that it almost gags me. So disgusting that I want to get rid of it, of him. However, I am not able to without fulfilling my dream first, and he knows this.

Not only does his name disgust me to the point of throwing up at its mere mention, it's his choice of friends that bothers me the most. Zero Enna.

The other boys that he's friends with I can tolerate to a certain extent, but they're also Zero's friends, so at the same time I despise them as well.

As I come to my room, I instantly wipe the smirk of satisfaction from scaring the blonde witless from my lips, as my rival lies across his bed, staring up at the stars with a smile across his face. The face I want to smash in to the point of it being non-recognizable. However, that is also not allowed until I fulfill my ultimate dream: to surpass this obstacle, this boy, and become the pilot of the white Goddess.

I walk across the room, rolling my eyes as he tries to start a conversation, and sit on my bed, pulling my regulation boots off and setting them aside. I then head for the shower room with my nightclothes in hand.

The shower's hot water feels so nice against my skin; it's almost as satisfying as blood being caked to your every pore.

After the water beings to cool, I hurry and finish washing, shivering slightly as I turn off the water completely and open the shower door, greeted by icy air against my warm and wet skin.

I step out of the shower stall and stand there, staring at my reflection in the mirror over the sink. Sometimes, even I wonder about what I really am, why I'm like this. Silver hair and blood red eyes. Am I human?

As I reach for a towel, the door to the bathroom slides open, and there stands the person ranked second on my hate list.

His aqua eyes widen to an immeasurable size as he takes in what he sees: my naked body.

I show no fear of being naked as I turn and glare at him, causing him to stammer.

"I'm sorry, Hiead. I thought…that maybe Zero was in here," he squeaked as he backed out from the door and ran, watching over his shoulder to make sure I wasn't following him. I may not have shown any fear when he seen me completely nude, but running naked in front of all the people aboard GOA is a completely different story.

Smirking to myself at his reaction, I wrap the towel around my body, grabbing another for my hair, and begin to dry myself.

They say that blondes look good in dark red, so I wonder how beautiful he'll look caked in his own blood.

~*~

// Erts \\

I only wanted to talk to Zero before his training began, but instead I walk in on Hiead, naked no less, in the bathroom. Zero said if I ever needed him and I thought he was in the bathroom to go ahead and go in. It's not like he has anything that I've never seen before.

I run towards my room with my eyes closed, letting my senses guide me. I didn't even apologize to anyone I ran into. I didn't care; I just wanted to be in the safest place possible, the farthest and safest place I could be from Hiead.

As the door to my room slides shut, I lean back against it, sinking to the floor until I'm sitting on the cool, smooth metal beneath me.

My breath is ragged from running so hard and so far, nearly the distance of GOA to get to my room on the senior side of the ship.

I open my eyes for the first time since I took the first step in my run, closing them again as I sigh and lean my head back against the door, creating a dull and slightly metallic 'thud.'

But in my mind, the image resurfaces, and there stands Hiead, just as I had seen him only minutes before in his bathroom. Naked and wet with those blood red eyes and silver hair.

As frightening as that image is, I can't force myself to open my eyes because, for the first time, I got to see Hiead Gner without fear of being hurt, but fear of the beautiful person I saw before me. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at him the same way again…

Eventually, I am able to open my eyes, though the image is still there in my mind's eye.

I stand and walk over to my bed, flopping down on it.

What can I do to get that image from my mind? To get my mind off of him?

A shower to calm myself? No, because that's where he was when I saw.

A nap? I'm sure he'll haunt my dreams.

Read a book? Most of them involve blood at one point in time while others I've read so many times that I know them by heart, so there was no point in opening one.

Drawing? I'm sure whatever I draw will somehow relate to Hiead.

Maybe if I talked to someone? No, everyone I know is practicing with the Pro-Ings in space except for Hiead, only due to the fact that Zero broke his wrist in their last fight and he's still recovering from it, though he refuses to wear any kind of aid, as I'm sure he considers help a weakness. And I'm not there because I don't need or want the practice; the other seniors love this time of year because they get to show off their skills to one another and shot down underclassmen.

What if I looked at the stars and Zion from the bay windows? Zion would be a nice view, but most of the stars give off a silver glow, the same as Hiead's hair.

I sigh and again close my eyes, the image still there, but in a twisted kind of way, I welcome it. It's a rarity to see something that beautiful in all your life, even if it's deadly in its truest form.

Maybe I could try and figure him out with what I know about him. I have nothing better to do.

~*~

// Hiead \\

After I finish in the bathroom, I walk back into the main room, tossing my dirty clothes into a corner for the time being before flopping onto my bed.

I lay there with my hands between my head and pillow, staring up at the stars. In a few hours, Zion will be visible from there as the ship revolves around the aqua orb.

Aqua. The same as his eyes. His eyes aren't a natural color either. Blue, green, brown, hazel, they're all natural colors, but not the shade of blue that his eyes are. Such a pure shade of aqua -like the purest and cleanest water- that I could drown in those orbs, wondering all the while if he's the same as I am, if he's really human.

Blonde hair is natural, like the sun, but I've never seen a start that serves as the sun for Zion, so how does the aqua shine through the eternal darkness? Maybe the same way that his eyes pierce my very soul and read my every thought.

Although I hate Erts, at the same time I'm drawn to him because of his EX abilities. I've always been drawn to strange things. His EX, eyes, and unwillingness to fight is what makes him stand out among all the other candidates aboard GOA. He is strange if he's here and not willing to fight with his heart. He'll only end up getting himself killed if he fights with only half of his heart.

Wait. Why am I worried if he dies or not? I'm not supposed to feel anything for anyone, especially this feeling growing in the pit of my stomach, wanting me to seek out this boy and find out his every secret.

I roll over onto my side, facing the bathroom door, wincing slightly as the pain in my wrist returns as I slide it between my cheek and pillow. I hate weakness, especially if I'm the one showing it. At least the pain will help me put the aqua-eyed, innocent blonde from my mind.

My eyes drift shut soon after and a brilliant light surrounds me with an aqua orb floating by. I reach out to the orb, only before I touch it, it changes shape. Not from a sphere to a square or any other shape, but into a human.

The light then gathers and the human has the most brilliant blonde hair I've ever seen, then his eyes open, and I'm faced with Erts smiling brightly at me, advancing towards me with an arm outreached.

He gently caresses my cheek, locking blood red with pure aqua.

TBC

I have no clue what inspired this pairing, but I like it and I hope you did too!! ^_^;;

Anywho, the next chapter will be composed of two dreams between Erts and continuing the one Hiead's having now.


	2. Dreams

Disclaimers: I don't own Megami Kouhosei. I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Blondes and Blood by Yaoi Girl

// Hiead \\

"I've been waiting for you, Hiead," he says to me with a warm smile.

"What do you mean you've been waiting for me? It's just a dream," the dream me replies while I try to shake myself awake, but I can't. My eyes refuse to open.

"Now that you're here, I'm not going to let you go so easily."

I smack his hand away that was reaching for my cheek, glaring into his bright eyes. Though I was now in control, or so I thought, I couldn't think of a thing to say.

"Beautiful and dangerous. Two things that should not be used to describe someone like you, at least, not used together. I guess that's what people mean when they say opposites attract."

"What are you talking about?"

Seemingly ignoring his question, Erts replied, "As long as you continue to sleep, you will belong to me. I now possess the most beautiful object in the entire universe."

I turn to walk away, only to find that for every step I take, I'm going in an unknown direction, covered completely in darkness that I usually find so relaxing. But also as I move, he seems to be following me, though he's not moving at all. It's as if I'm on a treadmill or something; I keep walking and walking and he's right there, never moving, always smiling, like an angelic demon.

At this, I begin to panic, then tamp it back down as I remember that this is just a dream.

"It's much more than just a mere dream. This is now your fate, to remain here in this 'dream,' as you say, for all eternity. And since we're both now living in a dream world, our thoughts are in sync; therefore I can read your every thought. There's nothing you can hide from me. Nothing."

"What are you?" I ask as I turn to face him.

"I am as you once used to be; a demon," he replies. "And in being a demon, I want to possess the most valuable thing I can get my hands on, and that thing happens to be you."

"Why me?"

"Why not you? You seem like you never care about what's going on around you, so why should you care that you are now owned?"

He steps towards me again, and for once in my life, from all my past that I can recall, I've never been this afraid of anyone, ever.

"From now on, it's just you, me, and all eternity." With that, he leans forward, holding my chin tightly as he brings his lips to mine, thus beginning my life in hell.

~*~

// Erts \\

I was right; I knew that if I went to sleep Hiead would haunt my dreams.

I'm trapped here with him. I can't open my eyes. I can't wake up from this nightmare.

He throws me to the ground and kicks my side. That's not the worst he's done though. He's already given the dream me a black eye and several nasty bruises and cuts, with his bare hands no less. And there's nowhere for me to hide.

"Get up, crybaby," he commands me as he circles around my body like a vulture when it's found food, though I guess he would be more like a hawk with those eyes that pierce my soul and make me shiver in fear.

I'm afraid, though I can't bring myself to retaliate. I can't bring myself to damage this beautiful being before me. I can't move because even though he's hurting the dream me, I can feel every blow upon my real flesh, paralyzing me.

I said he was beautiful and deadly in his truest form, and this proves it. He shows no one mercy, just like a demon.

A rough hand grabs a fistful of my hair and hauls me to my feet. I wince in pain, causing him to punch me in the stomach.

"You're so weak, just like Zero Enna. Now, I'm going to teach you to stay away from him. If he's going to become a Goddess pilot, he's going to have to learn everything on his own, not from a pilot's little brother. Not from someone younger who thinks he's better than me," he says, smacking me hard across the cheek.

"Leave me alone!" I cry out, though no one can hear me or come to my aid.

He releases my hair and shoves me hard, so hard that I can't catch my balance and I tumble to the ground. Again he attacks me, this time relentlessly. I begin to scream from shear pain, still unable to move.

I guess he gets tired of my screaming and grabs roughly a hold of my chin.

"Look at me," he commands in a calm, deadly voice.

My eyes snap open as his fist connects with my rib cage, and I stare with fear and tear filled eyes into his. I think I'm going to drown in those bloody pools, if not my own blood first which is currently streaming in a steady flow into the corner mouth from a cut somewhere on my head.

After gaining my attention, he smirks as he straddles my hips, leaning down and capturing my lips in a bruising kiss, pinning my hands above my head. He squeezes my wrists with enough pressure that I can feel them bruising.

I can't breath, I can't scream, I can't move. All I can do is stare at his closed eyes in fear. I can read his mind, barely, but only because the thing so openly in his mind is to rape me, defile me, to keep Zero from claiming me first. I think I'm in hell.

~*~

// Zero \\

"Man, that was rough!" I say as I stretch a little, having just returned to the ship from the Pro-Ing battle.

"Speak for yourself; you're not the one who got shot about forty times within two minutes," Clay complains as we walk out of the Pro-Ing containment room. "I'm going to eat, so I'll see you tonight I guess, assuming you're going to see Erts again."

"Yeah, alright," I reply, though I only listened to about half of what he said as I turned a corner and headed to Erts' room.

That's odd; the door's stuck and he never locks it, even at night. Sometimes I think he's too willing to trust people he doesn't even know exist.

After manually opening the door, I stop about a foot inside the door, my mouth hanging open.

He's having an EX reaction to something in his sleep.

I don't trust myself to touch him when he's like this; I don't know what would happen, so I do the only thing I know to do given the situation: find Dr. Rill.

~*~

// Erts \\

I can feel my real body being lifted, but I can't wake up. My eyes refuse to open.

The nightmare has gotten worse, and is far more than I'd ever be able to handle if this wasn't a real dream. The pain in both my real and dream bodies is too much, but there's nothing I can do, no way for me to fight back. I'm too weak…

Too weak to even flinch as he begins to enter me.

"Erts!"

I feel and slight pinch in my arm and finally my eyes open and I'm breathing heavily, scared that I'm actually living this horrid dream, but my eyes land on concerned blue orbs.

Zero.

Using what energy I have left, I fling myself into him, crying into his shoulder as I tightly cling to him.

"Thanks, Dr. Rill," he whispers as he runs a hand through my hair.

"I'm not quite done. Hold still for me, Erts. I have one more shot to give you to make sure this doesn't happen again any time soon."

Then I feel another slight pinch in my arm.

"Everything's going to be fine now, Erts," Zero assures me as he holds me gently.

~*~

// Hiead \\

I'm free.

A few minutes ago my eyes finally opened and the angelic demon was gone. Even though he's gone and I'm free from that dream, my breath is still shaky with fear.

He had gotten so close to me, read me like a book, my every secret and desire, and I can only hope that he doesn't really know them. I can only hope that his telepathy hadn't kicked in during this dream so he could access everything about me; so he could break me and run me off of GOA in fear of him.

I get up and change back into my daily attire, since it's still fairly early in the evening. I have to find him; I have to find out what he knows.

TBC

I know…long time no update, but I wasn't sure of how to bring them out of their dreams and my muse wasn't helping much. I should feed her to the cactus god… =B

Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to hurry with the next one. ^_^


End file.
